Sentenced
by Yukari Rin
Summary: Five sets of fifty sentences centered around Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. For the 1sentence community on livejournal. Each set, or chapter, varies from K through M, but I rated the overall collection as T.
1. Delta

Fandom: _Naruto_  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
Theme Set: Delta  
Rating: K-M

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

#01 - Air  
It made sense that her hair should be pink, her smile was a breath of fresh air every time he saw it.

#02 - Apples  
The Uchiha lord didn't take too kindly to the menu change his wife made; tomatoes were far more delicious than apples.

#03 - Beginning  
The wedding had been held in the afternoon, the reception in the evening, and the next morning truly was the beginning of a new life for the both of them.

#04 - Bugs  
It rather surprised Sasuke when he found out Sakura had become the Slug Master, hadn't she been terrified of bugs - how were slugs any better?

#05 - Coffee  
Sasuke drank a lot of coffee, but whenever Sakura kissed him he always tasted of tomatoes.

#06 - Dark  
For someone so drawn to the dark aspects of life, the fascination Sasuke had for the Haruno girl could be expressed in one phrase: "She's my light."

#07 - Despair  
They both knew what it was to despair, but the moment their first child was born all they had was hope.

#08 - Doors  
There were many doors in the Uchiha manor, some Sakura did not open and some she did, but she would never open the door to the room where his parents were slain - that right was Sasuke's alone.

#09 - Drink  
Neither of them drank much in public, much to the disappointment of their friends.

#10 - Duty  
Sasuke had declared his duty at a young age; Sakura declared hers after he left.

#11 - Earth  
She loved being held in his arms on nights like this because she was able to listen to his heart beat and she knew it beat for revenge no longer.

#12 - End  
She suddenly realized she loved him and told him so, three years later he realized it was a love that would never end.

#13 - Fall  
He would always be there to break her fall - she was one of his precious people, after all.

#14 - Fire  
Fire and water never mixed quite as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

#15 - Flexible  
As ninja they were supposed to be flexible; it was something that made their love life even more enjoyable.

#16 - Flying  
Each time Sasuke dropped his guard enough to shower her with his touch Sakura felt as if she were flying and never wanted to return to land.

#17 - Food  
Sasuke had a particular love for onigiri and tomatoes that Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to understand.

#18 - Foot  
Sasuke gave the best foot massages, Sakura thought as she closed her eyes to enjoy her husband's ministrations.

#19 - Grave  
Fugaku and Mikoto had graves that were easy to spot; Itachi's was much harder to find.

#20 - Green  
After Sasuke and Sakura's first three children had been born with charcoal eyes Naruto was surprised that his bet that their fourth would have green eyes great paid off.

#21 - Head  
As Sakura slept beside him he took great satisfaction in the fact that her forehead was large because it was more surface area for him to shower gentle kisses on.

#22 - Hollow  
He had felt hollow the moment Itachi died, but Sakura filled the empty space as best she could.

#23 - Honor  
For him, making love was about honor; Sakura didn't see that as an acceptable explanation for why he was so damn good at it.

#24 - Hope  
Nearly three years had gone by, and now that she knew where he was the hope within her heart swelled and she fought back the tears of happiness in order to stay true to the Shinobi Code.

#25 - Light  
He was tired, dirty, sore, and annoyed, but the moment he saw the lights on in his home and his wife waiting near the door he forgot all his troubles.

#26 - Lost  
He thought he would feel lost after killing his brother, but when Sakura found him bleeding on the ground he knew he had been found and would never be lost again.

#27 - Metal  
The scent of iron hung heavy in the air as Sakura quickly tried to heal her childhood teammate.

#28 - New  
He wanted to honor his family, but Sakura told him that new rings would become the first family heirlooms for the new age of the Uchiha Clan.

#29 - Old  
The old rings were kept tucked away to be given to their oldest son and daughter on their respective coming of age ceremonies.

#30 - Peace  
Peace was knowing Itachi was dead, raising his family, and his pink-haired wife sleeping in his arms.

#31 - Poison  
Poison was the number one killing method for kunoichi, but Sakura was the only one to carry antidotes instead. 

#32 - Pretty  
As much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Sakura has always been pretty - large forehead and all.

#33 - Rain  
She had never cared for the rain, but once he explained why he enjoyed it she would stand with him as it fell.

#34 - Regret  
Sakura didn't like regretting things; all Sasuke cold do was regret.

#35 - Roses  
It was their first wedding anniversary and Sasuke knew that Sakura wouldn't like the fact that Yamanaka Flowers was sold out of their roses.

#36 - Secret  
Sasuke was a man of many secrets, each time Sakura discovered one her inner self cheered.

#37 - Snakes  
Sakura knew Sasuke thought her slug summons were strange, but she'd rather have their strangeness than the slithering snakes of her husband's contract.

#38 - Snow  
She and Sasuke ran side-by-side through the woods after the Snow-nin and she thought of how their footprints would remain side-by-side forever in the spring-less country.

#39 - Solid  
Sasuke knew Sakura had hardened muscles under her clothing, but each time he touched her toned body he was amazed that something so solid could be so soft.

#40 - Spring  
When Princess Koyuki brought spring back to her country Sakura didn't mind that the tracks she and Sasuke had made in the woods would vanish because she had the Uchiha resting on her lap.

#41 - Stable  
Whether he liked it or not, Sakura was the stability he needed in order to keep the cursed seal under control.

#42 - Strange  
No one thought it was strange that Sakura would smile as she walked through Konoha with Sasuke; the fact that Sasuke was letting her lead him around was far stranger.

#43 - Summer  
Summer meant rain showers in the early months and devastating heat in the end months; but Sakura was delighted that his birthday always had perfect weather.

#44 - Taboo  
Sasuke thought showing his affection in public was taboo, but once in the privacy of his own home he showered his affection on his wife.

#45 - Ugly  
Sakura often whined that her wide forehead would forever cause her to be ugly, mainly because Sasuke would draw her close and kiss its wideness and tell her she was perfect before telling her to stop being annoying.

#46 - War  
She knew it was a war, she just wished her enemy wasn't Sasuke.

#47 - Water  
Sasuke tried to keep himself focused on the feel or the water, rather than the pink-haired medic-nin washing his back.

#48 - Welcome  
He was welcomed back by a strong punch in the face before being pulled into her arms only to have his shirt become a tissue.

#49 - Winter  
As someone whose life had been in a constant winter since his eighth year, Sasuke knew what it was to long for spring.

#50 - Wood  
The moment of awkwardness was cut by Sakura's ringing laughter as Sasuke helped Sakura rise from the rotted wood that had been the wall she had been pressed against as her lover kissed her.


	2. Beta

Fandom: _Naruto_

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Theme Set: Beta

Rating: K-T

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

#01 - Walking

She had followed in his footsteps for so many years that walking beside him was a thrill of its own.

#02 - Waltz

Life with Sasuke was like a waltz; constantly spinning and repeating the same steps until she tired of it and shoved him to the ground one afternoon.

#03 - Wishes

He had returned, they had married, and now her third wish was coming true.

#04 - Wonder

The first time he looked at her after his release she knew something had changed within him for the better.

#05 - Worry

Each time one would leave for a mission they'd kiss each other on the cheek and tell the other not to worry.

#06 - Whimsy

The whimsical dreams Sakura fostered in her Academy days disappeared one by one with each day that Sasuke was gone.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland

He had lived so long in a wasteland of despair and anger that Sakura likened herself to a sanitation worker on her bad days.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

That night he smelled of whiskey but tasted like rum.

#09 - War

Participating in war was different than reading about it; there was no glory in having to fight the man you loved.

#10 - Weddings

Shinobi weddings were simple and quiet, all that was needed was a certificate signed by the Hokage detailing the partners' agreement and vouched by witnesses, but this didn't stop the rumor mill from detailing what exact happened at the Uchiha heir's nuptials.

#11 - Birthday

When she was twelve Sasuke made it clear to Sakura that there were some birthdays that were best left uncelebrated.

#12 - Blessing

Most believed it took so long for them to marry because of his past, but they were really just waiting for Kakashi's and Naruto's blessings.

#13 - Bias

When she was fourteen Sakura was asked which of the male ninja was most ideal when Ino cut in and explained that Sakura was biased since she had found the love of her life already - both kunoichi smiled sadly as the questioner excitedly inquired as to who the lucky man was.

#14 - Burning

Surviving Sasuke's betrayal could not prepare her for the burning heat of his furious glare as she swung a kunai into his hip.

#15 - Breathing

She would lay awake at night with her ear to his chest just to listen to the sound of his breath.

#16 - Breaking

He didn't quite understand the concept of "water-breaking" but Sakura's impatience told him that it was best left explained _after_ the baby had been born.

#17 - Belief

"I always believed in you," she softly confessed as she caressed his ashen cheeks; when the ANBU found her they were amazed to find Sasuke had died protecting his only female teammate.

#18 - Balloon

Ino knew better than to comment on Sakura's engagement ring, why balloon forehead girl's ego any further?

#19 - Balcony

Balconies were essential to any good romance story, Sakura realized as she put down her novel and grinned at her good fortune.

#20 - Bane

Sakura was the bane of his existence, but as she snuggled closer to him Sasuke smiled because he would have it any other way.

#21 - Quiet

_'Sakura always was the louder one,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he held their six month old son back to sleep while his wife heated some milk.

#22 - Quirks

Once Ino asked Sakura about her and Sasuke's sex life and the medic-nin replied, "He's got more quirks than a whirlpool."

#23 - Question

Sasuke explained quite seriously that he had an important question to ask her later that night at dinner, but Sakura didn't understand how "do you prefer red or blue?" was important.

#24 - Quarrel

It wasn't quarreling; it was foreplay.

#25 - Quitting

Whenever she thought of quitting she remembered that by quitting she also retracted her love, and kept pressing on.

#26 - Jump

She smirked and pressed against him before whispering a lewd comment about later that night and jumping out of the tree to return to her Genin students.

#27 - Jester

When Sakura informed him that they were referred to as the king and queen of Konoha shinobi, Sasuke snapped the newspaper and asked if that made Naruto their jester.

#28 - Jousting

Even if their blonde friend instigated the verbal jousts with his brooding friend, Sakura made sure to have the final word with her fists.

#29 - Jewel

Sasuke often heard women's beauty likened to jewels, but he believed Sakura was a flower whose beauty was greater than diamonds.

#30 - Just

He thought he had been justified in thinking she was still the weak link, but punch after punch he received from her made him re-evaluate his assumptions.

#31 - Smirk

If Sasuke had mastered anything, it was the ability to convey different messages with different smirks.

#32 - Sorrow

She had expected to be happy when he was released, but her heart was filled with sorrow after seeing the shadow of a shadow of a man that Sasuke had become.

#33 - Stupidity

There was a level to the stupidity Sakura could handle Sasuke producing, but after waiting for him her entire nineteen years of life she took the initiative for their first kiss.

#34 - Serenade

Sasuke would never serenade her with music, but his soft ministrations to her body would make her sing.

#35 - Sarcasm

After being gone for so long Sasuke had a hard time figuring out if Sakura was being sarcastic or not when she told him that Konohamaru was the model on the latest _Icha Icha Paradise_ volume.

#36 - Sordid

Some thought of their relationship as a doomed and sordid love affair; those that knew them well knew that if anything, it wasn't doomed.

#37 - Soliloquy

She had often soliloquized her thoughts on Sasuke when she trained, but nothing was better than telling him everything to his face when they met in the heat of battle.

#38 - Sojourn

She desperately wanted to think of his betrayal as a sojourn to a neighboring country, but as Shikamaru's team returned badly injured, she knew she was no longer a child.

#39 - Share

She knew Sasuke tended to be possessive, but she shrieked when he pulled the towel from her wet body stating that since she wasn't an Uchiha yet she couldn't use a towel with the family crest upon it.

#40 - Solitary

He had been sentenced to solitary confinement, but the memory of Sakura in the midst of battle refused to leave.

#41 - Nowhere

They had been walking through the village when they came to a certain bench - "Don't worry," he told her as he pressed his lips to her temple, "I'm not going anywhere."

#42 - Neutral

"As a medical-nin, I'm supposed to have a fairly neutral view on things," she hissed as she wrapped his wound, "but dammit, Sasuke, you really are a bastard."

#43 - Nuance

Most believed him cold and brooding, but Sakura knew all of Sasuke's behavior nuances better than she knew her own.

#44 - Near

It wasn't enough to know the other was near, that's why they always woke up entangled in each other's limbs.

#45 - Natural

It wasn't natural, Sakura's mind screamed as Sasuke unfurled his wings and started to come after her.

#46 - Horizon

The sun had just started its descent when he cautiously took her hand.

#47 - Valiant

His proposal had been a valiant effort, but much like when they wondered what was under Kakashi's mask, each interrupted attempt wore at his patience.

#48 - Virtuous

He knew Sakura was too good for him, but that wasn't enough to stop him from stealing her first kiss.

#49 - Victory

They each viewed their marriage as different victories - Sasuke was able to restore his clan and Sakura had caught the love of her life.

#50 - Defeat

It was a clean defeat, but that was less shocking than the fact that it only took one punch to his jaw for Sakura to beat him into submission.


	3. Epsilon

Fandom: _Naruto_  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura  
Theme set: Epsilon  
Rating: T-M  
Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

#01 - Motion  
The way the bed rocked each time he slammed into her made her appreciate living in an abandoned area of Konoha.

#02 - Cool  
His flesh was hot with sweat and energy, but his breath on her stomach was cool.

#03 - Young  
Surprisingly, he had been hesitant at first, but her argument that the younger they started the better chances of restoring his clan were was stronger than his ability to hold back.

#04 - Last  
He always waited until she came first.

#05 - Wrong  
He had thought it was improper the way Kakashi told him reading the _Icha Icha Paradise_ series was training, but each time Sakura moaned with pleasure he thanked the Copy Ninja.

#06 - Gentle  
Sakura's soft strokes along his length were only a hint of what the kunoichi could do.

#07 - One  
He was a prodigy and physically superior to several of his friends - only climaxing once each night he made love to Sakura never crossed his mind.

#08 - Thousand  
The first time she came she could have sworn she saw thousands of sparks shoot across her field of vision.

#09 - King  
She knew he wasn't fond of chess, he just liked to see the way her fingers would wrap around the pieces; she liked to time how long it took him before he would push the board aside.

#10 - Learn  
After their first time Sakura realized that one could only learn so much from dirty novels, but that she and Sasuke had the rest of their lives to work on fixing their problems.

#11 - Blur  
It wasn't much more than a blur of movement at the window, but Naruto stepped back from the front gate and whistled on his way back to Hokage Tower.

#12 - Wait  
Sometimes she would ask him to wait while she went into the bathroom to "freshen up" - it was those nights that Sasuke knew he was going to be getting extra lucky.

#13 - Change  
There was no monotony in their sex life, what with the various _Icha Icha_ titles as well as their own creativity to keep things interesting.

#14 - Command  
Sasuke was the only one who knew just how much Sakura enjoyed commanding others.

#15 - Hold  
She was seven months along, and lately, Sasuke decided that only being able to hold his wife could be just as pleasurable as making love to her.

#16 - Need  
His thrusts were evidence of his need, just as her clawing nails against his back showed hers.

#17 - Vision  
He had seen many things with his eyes, but her writhing beneath him never ceased to take his breath away.

#18 - Attention  
The Godaime once again asked him if something was on his mind - there was - but how could he tell the Hokage that the way his wife, who was sitting a little behind the Hokage on the window sill finishing a report, was sucking on her pen was highly arousing?

#19 - Soul  
Sasuke thought he had given his soul up when he went to Orochimaru, but the first time Sakura cried out the Uchiha's name he knew that his soul belonged to her.

#20 - Picture  
The way the moon was shining down upon Sakura's body half covered by the sheets made him wish he could have a picture of the scene to carry with him.

#21 - Fool  
Maybe he was a fool for loving her, but the things Sakura would do to his body and the way he felt when she did them made him realize that being a fool wasn't always a bad thing.

#22 - Mad  
Her scent had been driving him mad, but when the mixture of her own femininity mixed with the scent of love-making and his own body fluids was washed away in her bath he longed to dirty her again.

#23 - Child  
Their first-born was a deep sleeper - he never woke up whenever his mother screamed out his father's name during their "alone time."

#24 - Now  
He had just walked though the door when his wife pulled on his arm and they both tumbled to the floor; "Now," she whispered huskily into his ear as she tugged urgently on the waistband of his pants.

#25 - Shadow  
The shadow still lingered in the tree outside their window even after Sasuke tiredly collapsed onto his wife's chest - but the red shone through the darkness into her bedroom.

#26 - Goodbye  
Tonight it was a strange mixture of sex, fucking, and love-making - his own unique way of saying good-bye before leaving for a mission now that he was an ANBU.

#27 - Hide  
She knew hiding from Sasuke was useless, but it tended to increase his desperation once he finally found her and claimed her body with his own.

#28 - Fortune  
After one month of learning the pleasure another's body could bring, Sakura realized why exactly the perverted novels her former Genin-sensei loved so much had created such a vast financial fortune.

#29 - Safe  
Here in Sakura's arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other's - slick with sweat and radiating heat, here he was safe, because it was Sakura's arms that encircled him.

#30 - Ghost  
The shadow had gotten braver lately, but learning that the voyeur was a ghost of a young man that looked similar to Sasuke's brother wasn't any more comforting as she tiredly wiped the sweat from her brow.

#31 - Book  
Sakura spent her day off cleaning the house; Sasuke took a D-rank mission to ensure he'd be home early; the latest _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel hit the shelves at noon.

#32 - Eye  
The first time she came she hid her face, she wished it wasn't the Sharingan looking back at her.

#33 - Never  
For so many years Sasuke had felt that he would never be able to restore his clan, but with his wife's body draped around his and his children sleeping soundly he knew that never would never be.

#34 - Sing  
He was slightly surprised Sakura had never tried singing in earnest - the way she moaned a cried out his name was his favorite song.

#35 - Sudden  
He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but all he knew was that Sakura was beside him, and both of their clothes were scattered around his room.

#36 - Stop  
It had started as an innocent touch, but when Sasuke's hand reached her covered center she slammed her hand on the table starling their friends and the other patrons of the restaurant; he knew it was time to stop - for the moment, at least.

#37 - Time  
They both knew that time was precious, that's why they made-love whenever - and wherever - possible.

#38 - Wash  
Sasuke loved laundry day - the way Sakura tended to wait until both had nearly nothing to wear was part of the reason, though. 

#39 - Torn  
He was torn between making her come one more time or leaving her to chase after Itachi; it was her breathy request for him to stay that made him want to forget Itachi altogether.

#40 - History  
At first sex was a way for Sasuke to try to make up for his past; but after his frustration dissolved he focused on loving the pink-haired kunoichi that loved him - she was his future.

#41 - Power  
Sasuke had a raw power to his personality and strength; Sakura's power was more gentle (womanly), and far more dangerous.

#42 - Bother  
After working closely to Shikamaru all day Sasuke wondered if the lazy genius thought sex was also something troublesome.

#43 - God  
He had never believed in God, but as he stretched his body over Sakura's he thanked the almighty entity for creating something that felt so damned good in order to bring more lives into the world.

#44 - Wall  
Each wall in their house and a space free of furniture and artwork that was just enough space for either one of them to be pressed up against - however forcefully - and not break anything.

#45 - Naked  
Sometimes they would both just get naked and admire each other and think about the past and how it shaped the other into the person they were now.

#46 - Drive  
As Sakura straddled her husband's hips she wondered just how quickly she could drive Sasuke to his climax.

#47 - Harm  
It had been an accident, he swore over and over as he tried to place butterfly kisses on her bruises and scrapes as she shivered with fear.

#48 - Precious  
They were both cooling down and the sweat that coated their bodies was drying, something precious had happened that night, he realized, and though he was physically exerted he no longer thought having something or someone precious made him weak.

#49 - Hunger  
His hunger for her had grown slowly since he left Konoha, but it was strongest in his dreams, as evidenced when he woke up each morning.

#50 - Believe  
The first time Sakura took Sasuke's length into her mouth he couldn't believe he had gotten by with his hand for so long.


	4. Gamma

**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

#01 - Ring  
The first thing he saw was the white circle upon her back, and he knew that something was wrong since her long pink locks no longer hid it from view.

#02 - Hero  
At twelve he was her hero, at fifteen he was her enemy.

#03 - Memory  
Some nights, when he was still in Oto, he would curse his memory for replaying his farewell to her over and over.

#04 - Box  
Sakura was the one who packed all of his belongings into boxes so that his apartment could be sold, but she kept the smallest one - the one that held the few mementoes from before the massacre - under her bed.

#05 - Run  
She had been running for hours and was almost at the end of her rope, but the winged boy chasing her showed no signs of letting up.

#06 - Hurricane  
He was gone, and the small town looked like a hurricane had destroyed it; using suiton jutsu was the only way to put out the fires he caused.

#07 - Wings  
They were leathery and grotesque, but Sakura couldn't peel her eyes from them.

#08 - Cold  
She didn't know what she had been expecting, but after nearly three years his coldness surprised her more than she thought it would have.

#09 - Red  
Sakura always wondered about the red in his family's crest- the blue was somber and the white was pure, but red meant so many different things.

#10 - Drink  
She rubbed her hand up and down his throat, forcing him to swallow the drink that would end his life.

#11 - Midnight  
It was midnight, she noticed, and he had left exactly twenty-four hours ago.

#12 - Temptation  
She offered him one last temptation that night; his response was a quick blow to the base of her neck.

#13 - View  
From his position on the ledge he couldn't see the pain in her eyes, only the surprise.

#14 - Music  
He had picked it up in Oto, he explained one night as he played a low-pitched flute in hopes that it would lull her to sleep.

#15 - Silk  
The battlefield was no place for such delicate fabrics, her mind screamed as she tore his shirt with a kunai.

#16 - Cover  
She was terrified; two strong shinobi heading for her, but when he slid in to cover her, her inner self chided her for being weak.

#17 - Promise  
She held the kunai against the pumping pulse in his neck as she jabbed her knee into his back, she would keep her end of the promise - he would come back.

#18 - Dream  
She woke up screaming before burying her face in her hands and sobbing, it was that dream again.

#19 - Candle  
The wax was hot and burned his skin, but she ran her finger through it down his torso as if the heat was nothing more than lukewarm.

#20 - Talent  
He knew she was talented, that's why he complimented her, and he swore that there was nothing to it beyond that.

#21 - Silence  
The silence between them stretched out for hours, neither one sure enough of their thoughts to risk bearing all to the other.

#22 - Journey  
She had been trying to organize her thoughts about seeing Sasuke so soon, but Sai and Naruto's constant bickering on their way to the bridge kept her busy keeping them in check so that Yamato wouldn't waste any more chakra than necessary.

#23 - Fire  
As she watched the weak stream of fire flow from her son's mouth she brought her hands together, but when her husband kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his son she brought her hands to her lips and hid her smile.

#24 - Strength  
She smirked and choked back her laughter as she watched her husband fall to the floor in the fetal position - her daughter had inherited her strength.

#25 - Mask  
She saw his expression change before he came at her with his Kusanagi, and she wondered if he was simply putting on another mask of indifference.

#26 - Ice  
She noticed him slip on the ice and smirked before turning her attention back to the film crew - they were filming the kiss scene.

#27 - Fall  
The sand holding her loosened and he only thought of being there to break her fall.

#28 - Forgotten  
She lay on their bed and wondered if any other brides had ever felt forgotten on their wedding night.

#29 - Dance  
The music was the clanging of metal against metal, their labored breathing, and the shuffling of their feet; the dance floor was a battlefield.

#30 - Body  
His deep red blood only made the white of his skin stand out more she decided as she spread her hands over his body, looking for the wound.

#31 - Sacred  
He led her up to the shrine and before sliding the tatami mat from its place, informed her that she was about to see the most sacred part of Uchiha clan history.

#32 - Farewells  
He was never one for lengthy farewells, if any, but he never denied her a kiss and an embrace before setting out for missions.

#33 - World  
He had seen more of the world than she would ever know, but all he needed now was for her to exist in it.

#34 - Formal  
She knew Sasuke had a strict and traditional upbringing, but seeing him in his kimono the night he formally asked her parents for her hand in marriage she realized that even the years of living without such guidelines he held them close to his heart.

#35 - Fever  
She was exhausted and was running out of cool water for the cloths, but his fever still kept rising.

#36 - Laugh  
As their son giggled at his father's show of skill Sakura wondered if Sasuke laughed like that when he was a baby.

#37 - Lies  
He never lied to her after she kicked his butt before dragging him back to Konoha with Naruto; he figured she deserved that much respect.

#38 - Forever  
There could never be a "forever" with Sasuke, just as many days together as possible.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
She seethed and was very close to letting her inner self out when Sasuke stated that he was overwhelmed with enough responsibilities without having to take care of their children while she went off to buy fish to practice medical jutsu on.

#40 - Whisper  
He thought she was asleep, so he whispered into her ear before turning onto his other side and falling asleep - Sakura was thankful for the darkness.

#41 - Wait  
He had never been one for waiting, but he had to admit he kept letting his squad members get their check-ups before him because he was nervous about his wife's reaction upon seeing the bruises he had collected during the mission.

#42 - Talk  
He preferred not to talk, and she realized that she tended to babble, so they skipped past the proper phrases and went straight to sex.

#43 - Search  
All the hallways looked the same, but when she saw Sai looking up into the sky she knew her search was over.

#44 - Hope  
He wasn't sure why he didn't push her away from him, but he hoped that she wouldn't think there was a deeper meaning to it.

#45 - Eclipse  
She always pestered him about what his life would be like after he eclipsed his brother, but it served to remind him that she would stand by him when the time came.

#46 - Gravity  
The gravity of the situation was obvious, but he didn't know if he should bring her broken and bleeding body to Konoha or Oto.

#47 - Highway  
Most people thought Sasuke wore the pants in the family, but the few that knew the truth knew it was actually Sakura's way or the highway.

#48 - Unknown  
Tsunade once asked her why she liked to look out into the unknown; Sakura replied it was because she knew Sasuke was out there, somewhere.

#49 - Lock  
It would be nothing more than child's play to break the lock on his cell door and rush in to see him, but she knew her duty to her village came first, and she cursed her profession.

#50 - Breathe  
Sakura blushed and Sasuke scowled; Tsunade chuckled as she told Sakura that it was alright to get lost in the thrill of it all, but that she should remember to breathe.


	5. Alpha

Fandom: _Naruto_  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura  
Theme set: Alpha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties

#01 - Comfort  
It had been a hot and passionate night of rough love with few tender moments, but after they finished she held him against her damp skin and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

#02 - Kiss  
It had started out innocently enough, but the kiss quickly escalated into something more as his lips trailed her throat and his hand snaked between her thighs.

#03 - Soft  
She muffled her whimper to hide the pain as he slammed into her yet again, and just like each time before he thanked her silently and continued.

#04 - Pain  
She had been more than a little surprised when their second time he went to great lengths to make sure she would be comfortable throughout; she already knew she would prefer it rough, because a sensitive Sasuke would always seem fake.

#05 - Potatoes  
Sakura believed that part of Sasuke's tomato fetish came from the fact that tomatoes could be soft a pliable like a woman's body; and just as he would never come clean with an explanation, she would never admit to her reasons for liking potatoes so much.

#06 - Rain  
She couldn't decide which felt better: the fat drops of cold rain mixing with the soil under her or her partner's hot body slick with sweat moving over, around, and inside of her.

#07 - Chocolate  
Sasuke had been skeptical at first upon hearing what his Valentine's chocolate from Sakura was that year, but since then, chocolate covered nipples and other such chocolate covered body parts had actually made him looked forward to the once dreaded holiday.

#08 - Happiness  
Sex with him was anything but wonderful, the happiness of _being his_ long worn off, but the way his fingers pulled her hair and the way he called for her each time he came in her mouth took away some of the pain from her shattered dreams.

#09 - Telephone  
He increased his pace around his member as she moaned out, wishing that they didn't have to rely on phone sex to satisfy each other while she was away in Kusagakure.

#10 - Ears  
Just like every other thing about Sasuke, they were perfect, she decided as she bit down on one of his earlobes as his fingers tightened around her breast.

#11 - Name  
A roll of her hips rising to meet his and a tightening of her muscles around his cock released the one thing that she was still waiting to hear.

#12 - Sensual  
The rain drenched her clothing and hair, but as she toweled off the layer of rain from her neck he had never seen a more pleasing sight, a twelve year-old Sasuke thought, wondering if that sight would now play out in his dreams as well.

#13 - Death  
Each time her muscles clamped around him she died a little; each time her muscles clamped around him he prayed that he could keep going a little longer.

#14 - Sex  
"Not only do kunoichi do it in all positions," her hot breath tingling in his ear as one of her hands trailed along the zipper of his pants and the other pressed against the door of the train's bathroom, "we also do it in all locations."

#15 - Touch  
His fingers entered her gently but his touch still triggered her muscles to clamp around his digits.

#16 - Weakness  
The tip of her pointer finger slowly feathered over the frenulum, causing Sasuke to shiver excitedly as he cursed his weakness to her touch.

#17 - Tears  
She licked away the tears he had shed, leaving behind a thin residue of his own cum on his cheeks.

#18 - Speed  
"Nothing beats a quickie," Sakura muttered as she smoothed her skirt and Sasuke zipped his pants before leaving the examination room.

#19 - Wind  
The wind played with her hair as she leaned over him, her breasts dangling teasingly just out of reach from his lips.

#20 - Freedom  
Freedom was being able to screw each other in any part of the Uchiha District at any moment - a freedom they took full advantage of often.

#21 - Life  
Sakura brought so many colors into his life each time her tongue slid along his member's crown.

#22 - Jealousy  
As he sat tied to the chair on the other side of their bedroom, Sasuke realized he had never been so jealous of Sakura's hand before.

#23 - Hands  
Her hands were small, but her fingers were long and nimble - just like her tongue.

#24 - Taste  
As Sasuke brought himself over her once more she sought out his mouth and tasted herself.

#25 - Devotion  
Sasuke was completely devoted to restoring his clan, and he relished each moment he and Sakura spent together intimately.

#26 - Forever  
Sakura sighed and held his head against her chest, too out of breath and dazed to voice her desire to remain like that forever.

#27 - Blood  
Blood smeared her inner thighs, but still he pushed on, nothing but his bloodlust reigning in his thoughts.

#28 - Sickness  
Fucking her was his only hope for a cure to his loneliness, his desperation for healing obvious in the way he dominated his pink-haired partner.

#29 - Melody  
He had heard her humming over the noise of the shower-head, and curiosity for the words made him press her up against the tiled wall to see if he could make her sing it.

#30 - Star  
They picked a star after one night of fierce love-making and decided that whenever the other was away that they'd always get off at night while looking at that star and know that somewhere, the other could see it shining brightly and return home quickly.

#31 - Home  
"Temari-san says a house isn't a home until you've made love in every room," Sakura informed Sasuke as she straddled his hips on the dining room table.

#32 - Confusion  
The confusion from Sasuke's face vanished quickly as he responded to the kiss she was taking from his lips, his hands trailing down her back and resting on her firm backside.

#33 - Fear  
Sasuke swallowed his fear and eased his grip on Sakura's shoulders as she pulled down his boxers and placed a butterfly kiss at the base of his length.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
She saw that his pale skin was gleaming with sweat each time the lightning flashed, and the thunder rumbled as low as his groans.

#35 - Bonds  
The leather straps were tied tightly; even if she wanted to, Sakura wouldn't be able to turn around or bring her legs together.

#36 - Market  
"You mean you've only been having sex for three months and he's already in the market for a new futon?" Ino asked incredulously.

#37 - Technology  
Sasuke hated bring toys into the mix, but Sakura pouted and told him the technology would only be used when he was away and her hands weren't getting the job done.

#38 - Gift  
The book had been an anniversary present from Jiraiya, the week's paid vacation from Tsunade; Sakura and Sasuke didn't waste time wondering if the gifts had been planned to work together so conveniently.

#39 - Smile  
He felt her lips curve into a devilish smile against his lower abdomen before she lowered her head even further.

#40 - Innocence  
A slow thrust, a bit of pain and tears followed by kisses to ease the pain, and her innocence was gone.

#41 - Completion  
His arms tightened around her waist and she ran her fingers through her pink locks and clenched her thighs against his hips, they had found their separate completions together.

#42 - Clouds  
Sakura sighed at the clouds passing by; _'they all looked like Sasuke,'_ she thought as she slid her hand beneath the waist of her shorts.

#43 - Sky  
She turned her gaze away from the blue sky to look into her partner's passion-clouded eyes before he closed them and rolled onto her once again.

#44 - Heaven  
Sasuke was apprehensive about her choice of location (weren't cemeteries supposed to be holy?), but Sakura told him that she wanted to conceive an heir in the presence of his ancestors, and the graveyard had the best view of Heaven.

#45 - Hell  
Hell was knowing that in a few short hours he would never be able take anyone, let alone Sakura, like this ever again; it was enough to make him wish he had never left, never become a missing-nin... never committed crimes that made him a dead man walking.

#46 - Sun  
Sasuke loved to make her squirm beneath him when the sun was out, try as she might she cold never hide her pleasure in shadows.

#47 - Moon  
Sakura loved to ride Sasuke under the moonlight, his solidness and the way their bodies reacted the only reminders that she wasn't dreaming.

#48 - Waves  
The boat bucked dangerously in the waves, but the two passengers dismissed it as their own doing, and not the result of the storm churning the water.

#49 - Hair  
Sasuke nuzzled the triangle of small, silky pink curls and smiled faintly at how entirely beautiful his former teammate was.

#50 - Supernova  
Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see her pain; Sakura closed her eyes to hold back the tears of pain; but both opened them when the other climaxed and shone like a supernova.


End file.
